justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dance4life628/Funny Shots
Hi folks! I was randomly watching a gameplay of Drop The Mambo and then I got suddenly inspired by the amazing blog by PewDiefern (#IMissYou) and I decided to share some funny poses. Enjoy and tell me which one is your favourite! It's time of...COSO CONTEST!!!! (Finished) Guys, I've finally reached 510 different poses! I can't believe it, and that's all thanks to your support, so THANK YOU! <3 Now, I've just decided to hold a contest: you basically have to find a funny and original caption for this special shot below. Rules: *Be creative! :D *The caption must concern both coaches (obivously) *No stealing from other funny poses blogs *Only one chance of taking part. Therefore, you can submit only one caption for this song; multiple captions are not accepted *Deadline is on June 4th, 2016. *But, most of all, have fun! Results The 3 best captions have received a prize, which consists of a fanart by me. Here's the list of winners! 3rd place goes to... '''HeypplsOfficial! '''2nd place goes to... Imagoat! 1st place goes to... Americanrain089!!! Thanks to everyone who participated! ^w^ Another COSO CONTEST!!!!! (Finished) I recently reachd 600+ poses, so why not making another contest? This time, you have to guess a song by giving you a funny caption (without photo, obviously >:3). "Gimme money, b***h!" You have 3 hints to use (I'm not gonna give other ones): *It's not in English *It's not a Solo *The choreography is exhausting The deadline is on July 13th. The winners will be chosen with random.org (the number depends on how many people participate: I was thinking about 3, but there will be only one if few people participate. Oh, and I forgot the prize! The winner(s) can request a fanmade coach for a song they like (not already in JD)! I will decide if it will be a Solo/Duet/etc and their designs. That's all. Have fun! :3 Results Some people participated, but no one won :( Anyway, the song is...Daddy, by PSY and CL of 2NE1. Here's the picture: Funny Poses coso 1.png|Aaaaaaaaaaaargh I hate dirty looks!!!! What the $£W&£"//()=((= do you want I'm just celebrating Mardi Gras!!!!! coso 2.png|mah armpit smells so bad coso 3.png|oops just got caught coso 4.png|P1: <> P2: <> coso 6.png|hey you (/%%O/($$$/%I! coso 5.png|P1 <> P2: <> coso 7.png|P2 and P3: <> P1: <> coso 8.png|there's mehdi choreographing drop the mambo over there hahaha coso 9.png|mah hair iz a butterfly trololol coso 10.png|hair-whipping partyyyyyyy coso 11.png|looking forward for some poop falling from the sky :3 coso 12.png|yet anodah paparazzi spying me coso 13.png|*atchoo!* coso 14.png|AAAAAAAAAHHHHH YOU B"!()()=()=) PAPARAZZIS I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!! coso 15.png|plz do not interrupt me when I dance coso 16.png|I'm a fab diva, deal with it!!! coso 17.png|you know I'm performing at the moment, aren't you? don't harass me then baby, I will never buy you candies!!!! *casts a spell* coso 18.png|oh no mah baby caught me while twerking coso 19.png|oh no a spider I'M ARACHNOPHOBIC PLEAAAAAAASE coso 20.png|I guess that nail dresser isn't as good as they said... coso 21.png|I know I'm fab but plz no photos coso 22.png|keep away from meh fancy clothez coso 23.png|P3: <> P4:<> coso 24.png|P4: u gonna dance with meh? P3: but you told me that you don't love me... coso 25.png|*atchoo* 2 coso 26.png|do ya rly want me to get naked? plz nah coso 27.png|I'm ready to fight! coso 28.png|I'm gonna cast a spell on you BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA coso 29.png|God halp meeeeeh Only Gal in Da Welt is gonna cast a spell on me!!! ("Welt" = "world" in German) coso 30.png|oh no that pervert is gonna rape Cali Girlz, he's so deezgusting coso 31.png|ok, you won. But I'm sure the next winner will be ME BWAHAHAHAAH coso 32.png|there's a bumblebee on my finger...oh well, who cares :3 coso 33.png|ai em en albatrozzzzz trololololololol coso 34.png|bruuuuuuuuuh coso 35.png|wu'ts wrong with my hair???? shut the f..k up you ç@@@[+èù coso 36.png|ur predicting that I will be the coach for drop da mambo? plz I don't blv u coso 37.png|do the lobster face coso 38.png|hey fan lemme send you a lil kiss *smack* coso 39.png|oh wow, I love fans that fly on a helicopter just to see my sexy hair coso 40.png|errr...no, I got it wrong. That was the police! They're gonna arrest me for raping attempts!!! D: *pwned* coso 41.png|P1: <> P2: <> coso 42.png|possessed by the derpmon coso 43.png|P1: I'm the queen of the world! P2:<> coso 44.png|casting a spell on P2's butt coso 45.png|fabolooz pose, u can't deny it coso 46.png|my shoulder is very swag coso 47.png|P2: Wow, nice br... er, sorry I was meaning nice shirt! P1: Oh, thanks! coso 48.png|P1: there's some dust on my sleeve... P2: AAAAAAAH GOD HELP US!!!!!!!! coso 49.png|P2: wow, such lovely br...er sorry, shirt! P1: aaaaaargh what did I do wrong to get such a pervert boyfrend?????????? coso 50.png|P2: heya buddie wanna twerk with meh? P1: naaaaaaaah don't listen to her. the best in the world is ME! coso 51.png|oh yeah ai em so fab that I can conquer you at first sight coso 52.png|dat moment when u sneeze exactly while the evil D4L is about to press dat frigging STAMP button and catch you coso 53.png|I told you that I lost all my teeth in a car accident yesterday...well, here's the proof! coso 54.png|aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh pump it has been flirting with me for a hour plz God save me from this pain!!!! coso 55.png|going berserk bcoz pump it still twerks (and keeps smelling bad) coso 56.png|dat sexy smile tho coso 57.png|the best smile in the world trololololol coso 58.png|trying to imitate Much's Scream coso 59.png|mehdi learns how to improve his smiles coso 60.png|why is it wet down there? coso 61.png|*atchoo* 4 (poor mehdi he always sneezes during his routines lol) coso 62.png|hey ya mah pantz are so fabolous even with pee on them and yours aren't trololol coso 63.png|no wait what? ur saying that I will dance in female clothez in the future no plz wait I think u drank too much wine yesterday coso 64.png|aww finally someone who thinks I'm fab even with pee on thnk u so much coso 65.png|tell me my beloved hand...to be or not to be? coso 66.png|hey calm down fella ur not swag enough to say mah pee isn't fab coso 67.png|tell me God: when will people stop saying that peeing is horrible? coso 68.png|but first, let me take an (imaginary) selfie coso 69.png|aaaahhhh you stole mah neck!!! coso 70.png|hey alkis and veronique put anaconda in JDU right now! coso 71.png|you still haven't put anaconda in jdu yet? aaaargh coso 72.png|ready to fight mate? coso 73.png|oops just noticed that the roof is going to pieces lol coso 74.png|oh no I forgot to wash this vest for months...UGH! coso 75.png|hey alkis and veronique, do you understand English? I told you to put anaconda in jdu, NOT TO WORK ON A NEW JDKIDS GAME!!!!!! coso 76.png|hi shoulder...all those arguments with alkis and veronique make me feel terrible, so would you mind if I drain on you? coso 77.png|wth are ya sayin? anaconda WILL be in jdu, ya mathaf***ah!!!!! *tries to give middle finger* coso 78.png|no wait waiiiiiit!!!! HOW DARE YOU CENSOR ANACONDA!?!?!?!?!!? coso 79.png|aaaaahhhhh I'm sinking!!!!!! coso 80.png|P1: let's pull a prank on you, mate! P2: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH he's detaching my head!!!!!! coso 81.png|P2: your suit is so horrible :3 P1: but it's the same as yours! coso 82.png|P1: no wait MINE is better P2: bruuuuuuuh plz coso 83.png|P1: *snaps his fingers* P2: *drop the mambo's swagness activated!* ♫oooooooooooohhhhhhhhh♫ coso 84.png|aaahhhh my suit is changing colours! it hurts as hell :'( coso 85.png|I've got the swaggiest haircut in the world, deal with it! coso 86.png|why is he staring at me? is he gonna steal my oreos? NO HE CAN'T, THEY'RE THE MOST PRECIOUS THING I HAVE!!!!!!! coso 87.png|ok, now my hair is SERIOUSLY GETTING POSSESSED COZ HE STEALING MY BELOVED OREOS coso 88.png|oh no! he also stole mah beauty marks! I used to love them so much that they even have names :'( coso 89.png|PUMP DEM BREASTS! coso 90.png|nahhhh I'm fine, I'm just running out of oxygen coso 91.png|AAAAAAAHHHHHH AN ANT IS WALKING TOWARDS ME!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO AFRAID OF ANTS!!!!!!!!!!!! coso 92.png|theez kewt thang in front of u might kidnap u soon bwahahahaha coso 93.png|COACH: ewwwww lil ponieh come here pls PONY: who the hell are you? coso 94.png|PONY: hey lady! have you seen my mum? COACH: I don't give a ... :3 coso 95.png|OH NUUU! sorry cops, I didn't know that pony was my child O_o coso 96.png|whatcha said u b*****d matha****ahhhhh? coso 97.png|ya know derpy smiles are the best, don't you? coso 98.png|I know I'm ugly as f*** but I'm still able to get a bae coso 99.png|and now, let's begin by explaining how cristopher columbus arrived to america: you know that boats are made of *talks endlessly* coso 100.png|what? donald trump has become president of the usa? coso 101.png|WE MUST STOP DONALD RIGHT NOW! coso 102.png|a flying cow? u kden meh? coso 103.png|plz fella I never believed cows fly...(althought babies do) coso 104.png|i'mma punch u str8 in da freakin face of yours coso 105.png|p2 is such a pain in the a** coso 106.png|nahhhh, don't listen to p1. she's just nuts lol (and she even eats yayo-made nuts) coso 107.png|P2: hey bae check out mah crazy muscles P1: I'mma smash dah bishy bish now coso 108.png|P1: hi buddy I hope you're not angry with me for being late P2: I don't even know who you are lol coso 109.png|P1: hi imaginary friend! P2: omigod pls coso 110.png|P1: P2 please don't kick me in the butt! P2: I wasn't kicking you in the butt, I was just energically moving my left limb towards your round muscles under your back coso 111.png|p1, plz don't tell ur imag friend dat i kicked u in ur butt coso 112.png|P1: writes on facebook: gonna fix my bow tie before going horse racing - with Fella 4Evah P2: aaaargh who the hell cares? ok I've had enough coso 113.png|rly m8? nevah expected u 2 b such an a*****e coso 114.png|awww I look possessed with my whipping hair coso 115.png|hey ya kid! why are you staring at me like that? it's not my fault if my hair flies away! Coso 116.png|P2: P1, never touch wild animals! P1: but it was such a lovely snake...I wanted to hug it so much ;_; coso 117.png|ai luk zo preddy w/ mah make-up on coso 118.png|do the asereje all night long coso 119.png|little bumblebeeeeee pls come at me ;-; coso 120.png|P1: P2, how dare you try to kick me? P2: no, how dare YOU kick me? coso 121.png|pls daddie we need a pet in our home...even a lovely spider is ok c: coso 122.png|ahhh plz God why did you want me to dance in this horrible mashup? coso 123.png|even Disney characters can get hungover, what's the problem? coso 124.png|i hate dancing to disney songs lel coso 125.png|ur saying u swaggier than me? hahahaha plz don't make me laugh coso 126.png|u even say u will beat me in a drop-the-mambos-swagness competition? plz I highly doubt it coso 127.png|P1: do you know where P3 is? P2: wait wait...ahhhhh I see him over there! He's so faraway from us... coso 128.png|hey stone! ur not gonna tear my pants while dancing, r u? coso 129.png|gonna cast a spell on it, just in case coso 130.png|who wants a byudeeful slap in deir face? coso 131.png|I guess you don't want to, do you? :3 coso 132.png|wth do u want from me??? ur never gonna get my naked donald trump calendar!!!!! coso 133.png|oh, there's a gem falling from my dress! (I know it's fake but who cares lol) coso 134.png|d'ya want meh 2 ged RLY MAD?????? coso 135.png|dah angreh Maori fitah is HERE! Coso 136.png|P1: Do you think I'm ugly? P2: I don't wanna sound rude but you're such a monster, you know... Coso 137.png|*loud horn plays* POUND DE ALARM!!!! Coso 138.png|my back itches coso 139.png|stop it with all that criticism! sweat stains are sexy! coso 140.png|P1: let's start with some running in place! Hop-hop-hop! P2: yaaawn I'm too tired even to raise my leg up P3: gonna spank u right in ur face coso 141.png|I'm so sad to be surrounded by such unstylish backup dancers coso 142.png|plz kiz me babe Coso 143.png|look at this super-fancy and modern outfit! Coso 144.png|hey there! I was training for a kung fu fighting :D Coso 145.png|at least I hope I'm not challenging P1 of Kung Fu Fighting... Coso 146.png|yayyyyyyy I'm sliding!!! Coso 147.png|OOOOHHHH AN ALIEN!!!!!!! I'M SO EXCITED *-* *claps his hands for joy* coso 148.png|donald trump's speeches always make me fall asleep. has anyone got a pillow? yaaaaaaaawn coso 149.png|look st mah fabolous chest! I always work out a lot! coso 150.png|how dare you disapprove? I really have muscles! I always train by carrying 0,75 liters bottles!!! coso 151.png|AAAAHHHHH A CLOUD THAT LOOKS LIKE AN UFO!!!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!! coso 152.png|ai fil so byoodeful w/out my eyez coso 153.png|I'm sure you studied yesterday...then, tell me when the Roman Empire finished! And also when Donald Trump will be president! And also when *endless questions* coso 154.png|AAAAAHHHH I'M FALLING! A GHOST IS TRIPPING ME!!!!!!!! coso 155.png|never expected my hand to have a glove lol coso 156.png|ok ok, I've had enough of hearing about how cool Born This Way Nerd is. Now shut up and enjoy the latino vibes with me! coso 157.png|I hate seeing people that think I'm nothing compared to BTW Nerd coso 158.png|ok little brats, all eyes on ME now! *snaps her fingers and...* coso 159.png|*...drop the mambo's swagness activated!* ♫ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh♫ coso 160.png|*snaps her fingers again and...* coso 161.png|oh no, that's a horde of neighbours! they're complaining about my singing skills :(((( coso 162.png|ur not allowed to criticize my coat coso 163.png|I'm feeling like someone stole my knickers. Do you know something about it? coso 164.png|oh yeah, YOU stole 'em!!!! coso 165.png|ai biliv ai ken flaiiiiiii trololololol coso 166.png|oh no, I'm falling back down! and my glove is melting o.O coso 167.png|mah hair is made of watah coso 168.png|y do I gotta wear such unstylish clothez? :/ coso 169.png|don't look at me, I'm so poorly dressed D: coso 170.png|my washing machine got broken two years ago, and it shows XP coso 171.png|ñaaaaawwwwww a byeudeefl lil plastic butterfly is lying on the wall lemme touch it c: coso 172.png|oh no, my hair's whipping! it took me three hours to get this hairstyle BOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO coso 173.png|*sings Hold My Hand* coso 174.png|P1: ellaw, are you ready? P2: hey, you just pooped your pants! P3: hahahahaha coso 175.png|P1: ok! 3, 2, 1... P2: have you seen his dirty clothes! they're ridiculous! he's never gonna win!!! P3: yeah I know lol coso 176.png|P2: let's ride an invisible car! ♫babababababababababa♫ P3: yayyyyyyyy! ♫nhenhenhenhenhenhenhenhenhenhe♫ coso 177.png|OH NO, MY BACKUP SINGERS DRANK COCAINE BEFORE THE SHOW!!!!!!!! coso 178.png|no matter how much you talk, the winner will always be ME! lolololol coso 179.png|please take me home! I'm tired of this dull and plain background... coso 180.png|a huge magnet is pulling me back home yayyyyyyy! coso 181.png|er...no, that was just a bad illusion coso 182.png|ai em zoooooo keeeeewt, even more than the I Will Survive coach coso 183.png|look at me, I can sing like a nightingale! *blows some air* coso 184.png|as shakira sings, Lucky that my breasts are small and humble/So you don't confuse them with mountains coso 185.png|P1: if you don't like my breats, I still have got something better down there... P2: oyeah I knouw coso 186.png|mah yelaw mouth is sooooo freakin special coso 187.png|P1: you look pretty handsome... P2: well...sorry but I'm already fiancé with a 90-years-old woman coso 188.png|yehhhhh I know I'm not da swaggy qween but who carez, it took me two years to sew the glove and the mantel was xpenxive and the mask is horrible and blah blah blah coso 189.png|yayyyyy I am so happy bcoz paparazzi stopped spying me (as far as it seems) coso 190.png|awwwww ur so good looking let me *forbidden to minors* coso 191.png|if paparazzis dare to keep spying me, I'll punch them in their face! I feel so strong right now!!! coso 192.png|GET OUT OF THIS BODYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! coso 193.png|ok alkis, I removed the demon. now let me dance to Baby Got Back nstead of leaving me in this purely s****y mashup coso 194.png|a paparazzi dressed like an ant! that's a wonderful start... coso 195.png|boogey boogey boogeyyyyyy coso 196.png|oh no, I forgot to wash the pee out before starting the mashup! coso 197.png|AAAAAAHHHHHHH I CAN'T WATCH CASPER IT'S SO SCARY!!!!!!!!!!!! coso 198.png|fainting coz everyone has got no sense of style Coso 199.png|oh no, where am I? I want to go back to my room with dust and marylin manson's posters everywhere :((((( Coso 200.png|the sky is falling!!!!!! Coso 201.png|if ur gonna help me holding the fallin sky, I will give you a kiss Coso 202.png|naw gou 2 wahrk bish! Coso 203.png|after 25 hours of bishing, y' even want meh to pay you? plz... Coso 204.png|any1 wanna smell mah boodiful armpit? Coso 205.png|u don't wanna? then, f**k! Coso 206.png|the next armpit smellah is YOU! Coso 207.png|ahhh no no no no no. I don't need any deodorant. Coso 208.png|oh no I'm becoming human!!!! Coso 209.png|P3: P4, can you help me killing the mosquitos? P4: nou bcouz mozkeetos r 2 swaggy 4 meh Coso 210.png|P3: awwwww he's such a gentleman I'm gonna marry him! P3: plz bish y'know I dou deez onleh 4 money Coso 211.png|P1 & P2: clothes-ripping partyyyyyyy!!!!!!! P3: waaaat nauh deir neveh gonna see me naked P4: waaaaaaaaaauh iz gettin hot hier Coso 212.png|P1: aaaahhhhh masquenada wants us to smell her body again! P2: what's the problem with it? Coso 213.png|wut daf** r u lkin at? Coso 214.png|P2: ur b***s r 2 small... P1: yeah I know...more or less like your brain Coso 215.png|P1: PUMP DEM BREASTS LIKE THE DISTURBIA COACH!!! P2: errr...I told you to dance with me, not to start a pornographic film Coso 216.png|have u seen mah armpits yet? masquenada, plz shut up! Coso 217.png|ai em da bogeyman, n ai weell eet u while u sleep coso 218.png|naaaaahhhh just trolling around coso 219.png|P1: P2, ur hurting all my body! I told you to PRETEND! P2: but I didn't even touch you!!! coso 220.png|P1: vamos a pasar el limboooooh! P2: bleah plz coso 221.png|P1: ur so cute, I'm gonna marry you! P2: bcoz she doesn't know dat ai em da bogeyman BWAHAHAHAHA coso 222.png|mah dear friend, just f*q coso 223.png|stop it, my armpits are the most sweet-smelling in the world! masquenada, shut up! coso 224.png|waaaauw ai em zo kool dat mah glov kreatez sparks :OOOO coso 225.png|looks like I'm not fab enough... coso 226.png|paparazzis, leave me alone! coso 227.png|something wrong with my makeup? coso 228.png|DRAWP DA MAMBOH, STOP SHOUTING FOR EVERYTHING!!! coso 229.png|oh nuuu, a little bit of dust on my sweater!!!! what are paparazzis gonna think about me!?!?!? coso 230.png|f**k em off, ai em still albatraozly fab even with dust coso 231.png|I HATE COSMIC LIGHT! coso 232.png|I hope he's not gonna steal the oreos that I stole from Disturbia and the knickers from It's Raining Men coso 233.png|waaaaaaaaahuuuuh, donald trump just bought a new wig...(I guess it will even be more horrible than the current one lol) coso 234.png|who's that guy over there? is he a thief? or a donald trump spy? or whatever? *earrings get possessed* coso 235.png|boohooooo evry1 saeez ai em hawrribel wid thiz colorscheme :(((((( coso 236.png|well...haters gonna PAY! coso 237.png|WHAT YA SAID???? COME AT ME AND I WILL THANK YOU!!!!!!! coso 238.png|naaaah nevermind coso 239.png|P1: oh naw P2 is possessed D: P2: plz lend meh zawm money 4 yayouuuuuuu P3: yayyyy P2 push him!!!!!! P4: GO P2!!!!!!!!!! coso 240.png|P3: yeoowww ai em da swaggiest P4: oh rly? I doubt it hahahah coso 241.png|P1: y u zo angreh??? P2: cos u haven't washed my poop collection yet!!! coso 242.png|P3: lemme hug u m8! P4: you should wash yourself before coso 243.png|P1: yeooourgh P2 is such a b***hole! P2: P3, P1 doesn't understand me...my poop collection is the best thing in the world, it DESERVES a washing-up!!! P3: I'm ready to listen to you! ^_^ coso 244.png|readeh 2 kick mah ex coso 245.png|P1: hi beetle! sorry, but you shouldn't stay here... P2: aw nawww! she's lost her brain since P1 of she looks so perfect left her D: coso 246.png|I hope dat thang is not gonna stay for too long... coso 247.png|gonna kill da beetle cus ai em eveeeeeehl bwahahahahah coso 248.png|release my power and...oh no, wheh mah eyez at???? coso 249.png|I know ur foolin me just bocuz I lost mah eyes for a while, don't try to deny it coso 250.png|dun't meik me gu medh! coso 251.png|OH NO! drawp da mamboh sent me an equipe of paparazzis!!!! they're tryna spying my underwear!!!!!! coso 252.png|I'm feelin' like I forgot something. Maybe I should have calculated the distance between the Sun and Mercury? Or think how to kill the beetles in the salad? Or... coso 253.png|yeah, dear It's You! It's you that forgot to wash the fake wooden parrot, buy me a box of poop chocolates and re-making my haircut! it always gets in the way!!! coso 254.png|yawwwww ai fil laik lede gagah coso 255.png|I should remember to cast a spell on the hair before dancing... coso 256.png|if you don't like my breasts, I will EAT you! BWAHAHAHAH coso 257.png|I don't care whatchu gunna say, I will still go to dat marylin manson concert coso 258.png|no no no, u can't come with me coso 259.png|at least 1 min to admire mah boodyful hands coso 260.png|just go to *beeeep*! coso 261.png|it's you is such a pain in the a**.... coso 262.png|God, let me show mah boodyful hands! coso 263.png|He won't? D: coso 264.png|ai hop ur jokin coso 265.png|awwwww God please be at least the only one to enjoy my beauty coso 266.png|P1: hi bae! r u gnna have dinnah w me? P2: sorry but I want to watch the latest episodes of Peppa Pig. Byeeee coso 267.png|P1: nuuuuu don't go awayyyyy P2: sawreh but I must go now, the show's gonna start! *FRIENDZONED BWAHAHAHA* coso 268.png|P1: *tried to get his bae back* P2: *gives him a dirty look* coso 269.png|Jafar's stone spell apparently fell on me...well, nothing serious coso 270.png|u wnt me 2 buy u a Ferrari? well, ok coso 271.png|sourrewh I changed meh mind coso 272.png|yey ai fainelly meid heem run away coso 273.png|oh darn, someone is staring at me! they caught me talking to my imaginary friend (my pee) coso 274.png|I feel so ashamed... coso 275.png|who cares, every1 iz allowd of havn' an imag friend coso 276.png|MAH HEAD IS PLAYN' VOICEEEEZ! coso 277.png|UR SUCH A DOG! JUST TAKE A MIRROR!!! coso 278.png|ehhhh no no no no no sorry I wasn't meaning that! coso 279.png|I hope he's not waiting for me anymore... coso 280.png|can I go a min to the loo plz? coso 281.png|no toilet here? well, never mind... coso 282.png|sorry, but it's urgent! *floods his pants* coso 283.png|plz don't laugh at me! it's not my fault if there's no toilet here D: coso 284.png|surrewh but AI NID 2 DOO EET AGAIN!!!! *another flood* coso 285.png|my mama forced me to wear this hawrrefehc lipstick...not my fault again! coso 286.png|folks, shut up! another flood is coming!!!! coso 287.png|this is VERY urgent, sorry. I will clean everything, don't worry (not before watching all my Masha and the Bear episodes collection) coso 288.png|I'M DOIN' IT! *huuuuuuge flooooooood* coso 289.png|ewwww i'm zou taird of diz sowng coso 290.png|can u geev me a hitch-hike bro? coso 291.png|plz I know you can coso 292.png|if you don't, I'll eat your head! coso 293.png|ew, seems like there are 2 maneh mozkeetos on my hair. mehdi should have helped Crucified P3 to kill em all coso 294.png|P1: why aren't you studying? gonna spank u!!! P2: oh no she caught me watching twerking cats videos! coso 295.png|ai ken zeeng xo well! *tries to activate drop-the-mambo's swagness but fails* coso 296.png|P2: have you seen my new classmate? P1: yeah I have he's so ridiculous hahahaha coso 297.png|yeah...I know...you stole mah purse! coso 298.png|♫ahhhh ah ah ah ah ah ah ahhhhhhhhh♫ I'll never confess it!!!!! ♫ahhhh ah ah ah ah ah ah ahhhhhhhhh♫ coso 299.png|P1: plz forget about it and dance w meh P2: let me check my pants first coso 300.png|WHAT DO YOU WANT??? He's simply the most handsome guy in the world, you'll never be like him! coso 301.png|still envious I know blah blah blah Coso 302.png|wait, the mass media is already here? coso 303.png|oh no paparazzis! who the hell called em? coso 304.png|hahaha P1 is afraid of paparazzis coso 305.png|3...2...1...P1:wanna marry me? P2: WHAAAAAT? coso 306.png|oh no, paparazzis still taking photos!!! I guess I'm too hairy... coso 307.png|GET OUT NOW! coso 308.png|♫ who do you think you are? you don't mess with this lucky star!!!♫ coso 309.png|AAAAAHHHHWWWWW NEVAH GUNA GIV U UP HELP US!!!!! coso 310.png|ai em zo sassy! coso 311.png|stalkers gonna spy me? well, let's see if u dare coso 312.png|who said females can't? coso 313.png|he still spying me...I hope he's not gonna ask me to lend him some crisps coso 314.png|Drop the Mambo's swagness activated! ♬ooooooooohhhhhhhh♬ coso 315.png|Masquenada is right, the sky is fallin!!!!! coso 316.png|♬rum pu-pu-pum, rum pu-pu-pum, rum pu-pu-pum...ANT DOWN!♬ coso 317.png|Pump da yayou!!! in ur butt coso 318.png|When The Rain's ladder...ACTIVATE! coso 319.png|stahp talkin to meh coso 320.png|this light effect on my body hurts so much! coso 321.png|ode to the derpyness coso 322.png|nu nu nu nu nu nu, I'm not old! I'm just weirdly young :3 coso 323.png|COACH: u freggin pigeon, TAKE THIS DAMN SEED!!!! PIGEON: if you were here, I would take it... coso 324.png|gimme applause now! coso 325.png|plzzzz do it <3 coso 326.png|you won't? ugh, ur a bad mommy! coso 327.png|waaaaaaaw ai em gonna be the coach for da swaggiest sawng in da welt!!!! coso 328.png|f**k spin me round, I''' am the best! coso 329.png|ready 2 smash the car dat brawk mah teeth! coso 330.png|ewwww swaggy swaggy swaggieeeeeee coso 331.png|wait...u wana leave me? coso 332.png|u seen me? I'M SO STRONG I'M SMASHED DA FOOTBALL SHOE!!!!! coso 333.png|finally a warm place coso 334.png|yeeeeeaw ai em zo happy I cracked the floor coso 335.png|the cutest Eskimo in the world! :3 coso 336.png|so happy to receive all those compliments! <3 coso 337.png|ATCHOO! coso 338.png|dunt tell ur mummy datt I stoul 1 penny from ur purse coso 339.png|oh no not the cops please!!!! coso 340.png|I'M INNOCENT, DEAL WITH IT!!!!! coso 341.png|ull nev get what I mean coso 342.png|how not to invite a friend to watch a horror film to the cinema coso 343.png|spanking an invisible enemy cuz I'm bored coso 344.png|daddyyyyyyyyy *hugs* can you do me a favouuuuuur? coso 345.png|can u buy me the newly new iPhone 23456756123657667763444 plz????? coso 346.png|not gonna do it? aaaagh coso 347.png|ewwww it's not that expensive...just 4396189572374347913489473578789575678$, that's all... coso 348.png|invisible mosquitos...yaaaawn coso 349.png|oh rly? u changed ur mind? oh yeagh! *w* coso 350.png|I hate when people think 46164357234764565567236476234764564$ is too much coso 351.png|super duper horror transformation...YEAWWWWWWWGH coso 352.png|the kuchisake-onna is HERE!!!!! coso 353.png|what a d**g u are! -_- coso 354.png|oh, another ant! I hope they don't like spying girls' underwear... coso 355.png|these fists hide a huge secret...even bigger than you think...cuz I don't look like a horror film...I AM a horror film!!!! Get readyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!! coso 356.png|u still blivin' it? coso 357.png|dude, u'v gat dat x factawr u.u coso 358.png|I'm so happy that f***in graduation hat flied away coso 359.png|ai lav spenking peoples' bakcs :3 coso 360.png|P2: wanna fight? P3: sure! I will beat you in 1 sec P4: yayyyyyy! *crash an invisible chair* coso 361.png|mah feiz is made of butter coso 362.png|P2: yawwwwwwww!!!FINALLY.GOT.THE.PLEASURE.TO...TOUCH...THIS!!!!!!!!! P1: it's not my fault! I don't even know him!!!!! coso 363.png|P3: I will chop all your fat off! P4: yes please! thank you so much! coso 364.png|P1 and P3: anti-pervs spell! ACTIVATE! P2 and P4: DEEEEEEEEWRP coso 365.png|P2: glad I can touch it again :3 P1: I guess he'll never learn his lesson coso 366.png|P2: y'knou when girls get angry 4 nuthin...it's so annoying! P3: err...I am a girl... coso 367.png|hippie power! :3 coso 368.png|P2: yeeeeeeessssss!!!! get this squeezin party started!!!!!!!! P1: wut da hewll behind me??? coso 369.png|P2: oh no, I missed the catch!!! P1: well...better luck next time ^_^ coso 370.png|gonna tell you a secret, but keep it quiet! coso 371.png|P1 and P2: *BUUUUUUUUMP* P4: have you seen it? AI EM A PRO SHALIN FIGHTER!!!!!! coso 372.png|wait, cameras already here? no no no. that doesn't work coso 373.png|gonna smash em all!!! coso 374.png|cuz I'm strong, y'know coso 375.png|two secsie 2 meh coso 376.png|oh no, dance-all-nite is gonna invite me to the cinema!!!! coso 377.png|naughty boy... coso 378.png|naughty boy gonna rebel...oh no, I'm in danger! coso 379.png|oxygen everywhere??? no way coso 380.png|my hair iz so fab coso 381.png|gona b dat queen w dees armpeetz coso 382.png|*inner voice says* hey hey hey, put your feet on the ground!!!! coso 383.png|fk dat inner voice right now :3 coso 384.png|don't look at me like that!!!! coso 385.png|want dhis imaginary cube? why... :c coso 386.png|pat the shoulder with patriotism! coso 387.png|my gloves have magic... >:] coso 388.png|phones not allowed here ... *beep beep beep* coso 389.png|I'm the Statue of Liberty! Hold that lamp for patriotism!!! coso 390.png|cupcakes? yayyyyyyyyy, can't lose em!!!! coso 391.png|#PeaceAndLove coso 392.png|gimme froot loopz brawh coso 393.png|dare to challenge me for a chicken dance? coso 394.png|wth do ya want? not my fault if it's cold! coso 395.png|guna win the rupaul's drag queen race! coso 396.png|hahahaha just joking coso 397.png|u even think I could be a drag queen??? hahahaha coso 398.png|hi moon! coso 399.png|shakin ma b***s like yeah coso 400.png|nahhhhhh maskara is not my cup of tea coso 401.png|oh no, someone is throwing pebbles!!!! coso 402.png|gonna fight him right now! coso 403.png|oh no, he's gonna throw a huge stone now!!!! coso 404.png|possessed hands lead me back to the wrestling ring! coso 405.png|nah...not another round, I don't feel like coso 406.png|new color palette. plz don't tell me it's horrible because I spent three hours in choosin it coso 407.png|de bruwkaen nek neveh badered meh anewaeeeeeeh trololol coso 408.png|icecream raiiiiiin! coso 409.png|b***bs twerkin 4 life coso 410.png|oh no, the belt was unlaced! coso 411.png|can't stop shakiiiiiin coso 412.png|nah, these are not sweat stains. I just like painting my clothes coso 413.png|u cast dat eveel eye on da bewlt, didnt uuuu? RAINBOW SLAP! coso 414.png|ta-daaah! my belt is not falling anymore! I told you rainbow slaps work coso 415.png|red lights auditions here! ready to start fighting for the win! coso 416.png|*rips her clothes before fighting* coso 417.png|the cops are stopping the auditions! nuuuuuuuuu coso 418.png|oh yeah. I'm sure I can scare Trump with a simple firecracker coso 419.png|glad someone agrees! give me five fella! coso 420.png|you waaaaaant a ballooooooooon... >:D coso 421.png|oh no, the child has run away! someone explain me why! coso 422.png|get de balun shap wurkeen bish! coso 423.png|F***ING. ANT. '''DIE!!! coso 424.png|ants are simply disgusting, that's it coso 425.png|OH NO, THE PETA IS HERE! coso 426.png|u kden bro? coso 427.png|too drunk not to dance coso 428.png|a rat has farted on the truck! the stink is gonna kill me! coso 429.png|now I'll show the rat what FARTING really means! *prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr* coso 430.png|I didn0t chop the patato, don't blame it on me! coso 431.png|I've got an imaginary sword so I can beat you with this if you keep misbehaving coso 432.png|please don't keep thinkin about Patato! it's just a cucumber dressed like a pumkin dressed like a golden ring, nothing else coso 433.png|u parked on a dog poop! you deserve a 122304t3473325347483348$ penalty coso 434.png|don't deny it, I saw you! remember that I still have an imaginary sword... coso 435.png|these 5D glasses are amazing! I can even see things that are 4 mms far from me coso 436.png|u wanna buy my 5D glasses? coso 437.png|got my neck broken cuz u don't care bout my nails coso 438.png|*sneezes on Patato* coso 439.png|oh no! paparazzis flying towards us! coso 440.png|y do they care so much bout us? coso 441.png|why have I got such long nails? coso 444.png|didn't know paparazzis can even fly coso 445.png|maybe cos dei arent paparazzis coso 446.png|P2: what do you bet that Mum won't come into our room? I will bet 347622364346436$! P1: me? I will bet just a banana, u know how Mum is coso 447.png|P2: oh no, now I have to give you all that money!!!and I don't even have it... P1: I told you... coso 448.png|wutcha want? Just Dance 2017 WILL have Anaconda and all thoze twerky songs coso 449.png|I'll make you smell my un-showered skin if you don't go away coso 450.png|DID IT! masquenada is right, deodorants are kinda useless coso 451.png|my stinky skin made the a**holes run away but it attracted a huge swarm of flies!!!!!! POR QUE'???? coso 452.png|oh, an army of flying kawaii poops! coso 453.png|ur not gonna attack me, right? coso 454.png|WHOT? I'm stuck here????? coso 455.png|the flying poops are getting xloser!!!! coso 456.png|...and dance all nite is even inviting meeeeeeee!!!!!! coso 457.png|ok, now I need a huge move... coso 458.png|...CYBORG TRANSFORMATION!!!!!! coso 459.png|I also have a cyber leg. wna try it? coso 460.png|*throws up disgusted at dance all nite* coso 461.png|EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! I'M HAVING A HEART ATTACK!!!!! coso 462.png|*throttles herself to prevent to be murdered by dance all nite* coso 463.png|and Jigsaw is throwing his saw on meeeeeeeee!!!!!!! coso 464.png|now, get ready for a better preparation... coso 465.png|ZOMBEEEEEEEEEEH coso 466.png|*zombie scream activated* AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH coso 467.png|aaaaaaawps! my fake b***z fell down coso 468.png|U FREAKIN C**T DIEEEEEEEEEEEE coso 469.png|I hope no one noticed that I haven't payed the shop assistant yet coso 470.png|lazer sword, trash de floor! coso 471.png|lend me some crisps, buddy! coso 472.png|oh darn...his dog is defending the crisps! I must run away!!! coso 473.png|someone help meeeee!!!! coso 474.png|howdy dude! how r u? coso 475.png|hmm...I think I've acted too derpily coso 476.png|gonna conquer him back with this fab pose! coso 477.png|still not? aaaahhhhh you're insatiable! coso 478.png|punch det fist bro! coso 479.png|can I have a cupcake with coffee and beans plz? coso 480.png|wanna add some saké on it? coso 481.png|ahhhhh I'm finally ready to eat it! coso 482.png|hey u, is that thing ready or not? coso 483.png|talking with such ignorant people makes me feel so depressed coso 484.png|yeah yeah! cook some poop pancakes for me!!! at least I will have something to eat :D coso 485.png|*HAIR SPLASH!!!!!!!* coso 486.png|wanna taste my fists? coso 487.png|ewwwww y no I was so redy 2 stard a fite coso 488.png|old fashion away from me! coso 489.png|lemme hug u coso 490.png|haaaaaaaw why y do this????? y know I'm ready to train my fists so start fearing them... coso 491.png|urgent toilet need!!!! coso 492.png|what? that's forbidden? no no no, I'm a swaggy queen so I deserve some rest! ñew ñew ñew... -_- coso 493.png|wht I did wrong????? coso 494.png|the cocainized merry-go-round never stopd!!!!!! coso 495.png|this carousel is getting pretty boring...yawn coso 496.png|ok, what's the matter with u? I bought these fab jewels from a stand that sold all these plastic peces at 545$ each!!!! coso 497.png|shoulder not swag? plz coso 498.png|it IS swag! coso 499.png|protest against Trump FOREVER AND EVER!!!!! coso 500.png|yeah my dear friend: everything will work in out plan. Think will scare him with a firecracker and I will corrode his body with some drops of lemon juice coso 501.png|BANG! *gets his back hit by a bullet* coso 502.png|stay tehre, I need to return the favour! coso 503.png|no, YOU must stay calm! I need to shoot on you again ;333333 coso 504.png|y all this mess in party masters??????? I just wanted to create new relationships... coso 505.png|what's wrong with me? such a stupid... coso 506.png|k I'm done *explodes* coso 507.png|letz sissy dat walk! coso 508.png|hi moth. I don't know where you came from and what you do, but remember: I'VE GOT A FIST!!!!!! So be afraid... coso 509.png|y criticize this fab Paint effect? coso 510.png|hi, u look funny. I'ma kidnap u while u sleep... coso 511.png|paparazzis even in the savannah??? coso 512.png|at least you should remove the flash from your camera, naughty kids! coso 513.png|need to ventilate myself, it's so hot here... coso 514.png|u got a deodorant? great coso 515.png|ewww no no, keep it away! me want a deodorant, not a poisonous 2D potato coso 516.png|*spits on P2* coso 517.png|whatcha want? I need to remax now, it is very exhausting to stare at the sky!!!! coso 518.png|u still don't get it? coso 519.png|poopy time! *poops on the grass* coso 520.png|oops got caught by the reserve keepers coso 521.png|awwww too lazy to pay the fine coso 522.png|y yu stare at the feather boah? coso 523.png|I can use it as a whip, just to remind you... >:D coso 524.png|argh, Captain is defending his boah! gotta ignore him coso 525.png|what's the matter with you? can't you mind your own business???? coso 526.png|didn't know that my hand could move by itself coso 527.png|WHAT? New shoes for sale??????? coso 528.png|420$...so cheap!!!! coso 529.png|a flying voucher for that shoes shop?????? GOTTA GRAB IT! coso 530.png|naughty magpie...keep away from me coso 531.png|nooooooo she's just grabbed it boooooohoooooooooo coso 532.png|STOP THIEF! S-T-O-P- T-H-I-E-F!!!!!! coso 533.png|dem shoes got their price lowered again? coso 534.png|sold out? coso 535.png|poor WYWF, she discovered that the sheos are sold out. If she knew that I corrupted toe shop assistant... :3 coso 536.png|u thenk this bra is horrific? coso 537.png|make one yourself then coso 538.png|I think I'm gonna train my fists for the haters coso 539.png|I'm ready enough...haters, BE AFRAID! coso 540.png|ewwwww come here you coward coso 541.png|ur giving up? coso 542.png|ooooooohhhhhh he's gonna throw foam rubber-made sledgehammers, I'm so scaaaaaaared coso 543.png|what a sad outfit you've got...bruh coso 544.png|...you said? coso 545.png|P2: look! Olaf is gonna sue us because he wasn0t involved as a coach! P1: WHAT? I told him billions times that he's hopeless at dancing! coso 546.png|P2: hmm...Olaf has just started a political propaganda against us P1: I don't care, just dance with me sweetie! <3 coso 547.png|u envious cuz u can't light urself up? coso 548.png|P2: AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH we're gonna be kicked away from Arendelle!!!!!!! P1: gotta kill myself coso 549.png|bruh, I'm tired of dancin coso 550.png|remember 2 phown me when u finish to cumplain bout it, okay? coso 551.png|absol not the cops! coso 552.png|press de alarm button now!!! coso 553.png|wow, a free JD2017 copy! coso 554.png|u want to exchange it with your rotten apple? coso 555.png|snatchers, be afraid!!!!! coso 556.png|darn, too much people looking at us...I can't enjoy P3's b**s coso 557.png|look P2, you've got a mosquito on your vest! coso 558.png|ai em so gud at kilin mosqueetos coso 559.png|mi shoulder es tan sexy coso 560.png|hiiiiiiiii beesh! coso 561.png|too fab not to shake those shoulders coso 562.png|awww pls dunt take my beard away coso 563.png|huggieeeeeeeeeeee coso 564.png|nah thx, I don't like fried flied coso 565.png|AAAAAARGH I SAID THAT I DON'T WANT THEM!!!!!!! coso 566.png|♬I...have a bad case...of DIARRHEA! OF DIARRHEA! aaaaah, ah-aaaahhhh...my...stomach!♬ coso 567.png|said I'm too fat? coso 568.png|nvm, ur just bananas coso 569.png|I HATE BUGS!!!! GOTTA KILL 'EM ALL coso 570.png|ai em da BOSS! coso 571.png|dn't even try to contradict me coso 572.png|Rabbid: uuuuuhhh dat squeezy cheezy thang Coach: have I heard someone talking? coso 573.png|Coach: ur not allowed bud Rabbid: awwwwww u such a jerk coso 574.png|oh no he spread glue on his legs coso 575.png|ready to kill u with those whips coso 576.png|f**k you beesh! coso 577.png|u haven't paid mah champagne dude! coso 578.png|CASH! CASH! take it out now :3 coso 579.png|sweetieeeeeeee can I pay you with a kiss? *kiss* coso 580.png|hey hey, don't run away with mah champagne bottle! i've got a phone, u know... coso 581.png|seems like my phone ran away coso 582.png|darn, ants everywhere! EVEN FLOATING! coso 583.png|that face you make when you know you gotta go to jail coso 584.png|plz don't treat me like this coso 585.png|a huge car running towards me...? coso 586.png|2 dewrpeeh 2 go to jail coso 587.png|wait, what? Just Dance 2017 is going to be released soon? coso 588.png|wanna punch the one who got my head detached from the body coso 589.png|u want this jacket? B) coso 590.png|u gotta punch the air first, no matter what coso 591.png|what's up with that "fresh" billboard in front of me? coso 592.png|don't even try to touch this shoulder... coso 593.png|can I have a poop-stuffed brioche plz? coso 594.png|please hurry up! coso 595.png|no? u gotta get a punch then coso 596.png|AAAAAAAHHHHHH I'M SLIPPING!!!!!! coso 597.png|hahahahahaha just joking coso 598.png|pffff you've got no humour coso 599.png|awwwww my back coso 600.png|take this punch, you moron! coso 601.png|yaaaaaaawn I'm so tired... coso 602.png|when you're in a bad mood but you must smile for the camera coso 603.png|running fast for the first Gamescom ticket! no one else is allowed to beat me! coso 604.png|keep dem msquitos away! coso 605.png|why do they all come at me?????? coso 606.png|♬break it down...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!♬ coso 607.png|ok, I better let the DTM swagness go and use my hand as everyone does coso 608.png|hey you! I'm still waiting for my poopy brioche! coso 609.png|the cooker got burnt by a stream of lava? sigh... coso 610.png|awwwww ma fab gloves coso 611.png|kiss me sky! coso 612.png|P2: and now, ladies n gentlemen, you'll see a fab magic trick! just leave me some time... P1: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah he's raping me!!!! coso 613.png|P1: nuuuuuuuuuu mah invisible sleeve... P2: oops, somehing didn't work... coso 614.png|hi mate! wanna have a stroll with us? coso 615.png|I'm blind so I want that dog to lead me anywhere coso 616.png|sorry bugs, but the crosswalk is all for ME! coso 617.png|MAAAAAAAAGIIIIIIIIIIIIC! coso 618.png|no imposters here! coso 619.png|nvm...you'll never listen...sigh coso 620.png|MY...F***ING...HEART!!!!!!!!! coso 621.png|P1: seen me? ai em zu gud at flirting! P2: plz... Coso Memes After some time, I had the idea to put some funny poses together in order to create a kind of conversation between the characters. All my screenshots are named "coso (n)", so here you can see my "Coso Memes"! Enjoy :D coso meme 1.png coso meme 2.png coso meme 3.png coso meme 4.png coso meme 5.png coso meme 6.png coso meme 7.png COSO MEME 8.png coso meme 9.png coso meme 10.png coso meme 11.png coso meme 12.png Category:Blog posts